Talk:Ryze/@comment-86.151.1.4-20130221224949
I've been playing ryze for a long time and I know a lot about him. Firstly GET BLUE BUFF WHEN YOU CAN. This is essential because it gives you a lot of cooldown and mana regen. In many games your ad carry might take it because he has mana problems. You need to explain that you benefit more from reduced cooldowns but they benefit from their basic attacks so it should not be a problem if they cant use spells I would use flat mana glyphs, mana per llevel quints, mp marks, and I'm not sure about seals. My starting items are from most used to less used: boots + 3hp pots if the other mid has many skill shots. crystaline flask + 3hp pots (I know sounds odd) if the other mid can easily poke you from afar or has long sustain mana + 2hp pots if the other mid has close range shots My build stays the same but the order depends on the situation. It always ends as sorcerers (with upgrade that increases your movement speed each time you use a single target spell), Murumana, rod of the ages, frozen heart (do not get this if someone else has already got it on your team), banshees vail, will of the ancients. Remeber to start upgrading the TotG when you have about 700 stacks. If you have free space I will always get 2-3 wards. I would place one in the bush on one side of the river and one on the other side of your lane in the bush that connects the lane to the river on the other side. When the first mid tower has been taken down ward the bush next to the respective side's wraiths The reason for murumana is because of its toggle. Also ryze doesn't scale as well off ap so the bonus damage from murumana toggle outweighs the ap from archeangels. The order if I am getting ganked or my opponent in lane has extremely good burst or you are just generally dying a lot get the rod of ages after tier 1 boots and TotG. Then upgrade boots, glacial shroud, banshees. If the enemy is high on ad then finish frozen heart earlier like after catalyst and ToTG and boots. Whether you upgrade your boots is up to how desperately you need frozen heart. If I need to get the TotG I will push the lane so they do not get as much minions. For the very first part of the game just last hit and occasionally hit the opponent with q if they come close if they have abilities that they can bounce off mininos stand to the side. Once you have got TotG farm with q and e because it is likely that they are pushing at this stage. Your combos are extremely important: q,r,e,q,w,q,q,e,q,w,q... This gives the most damage and burst and is also prolonged. The mid game is where you will often roam/ get ganked so it is extremely important to ward. Late game is where minions will often group up. Don't be afraid to use your ult to farm.